


Diamond Eyes

by thiscouldbe_anywhere



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscouldbe_anywhere/pseuds/thiscouldbe_anywhere
Summary: Really wanted to flesh out Skylar's story, there just seemed like so much unsaid that could have been super fun/interesting in game. So this does follow most of the story and text found in the game but some aspects have been changed or expanded on, and there will even be some new scenes.Just trying to cope with all these greyed out matches!My first attempt at writing fan fic so hope you like it :)
Relationships: Skylar Quinn/Female OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_Gosh it’s slim pickings on here tonight_ Jesse lamented as she swiped through her matches. She’d been on a few dates over the last couple of weeks none panning out as she’d hoped. They were either pretty but dense or flat out liars, and oh boy did she hate a liar. _Why was it so difficult to find someone who was honest with who they are_ ? Someone who didn’t try to hide their receding hairline under a hat, or pretend to be macho when the reality was that they would clutch at her when a subway rat scurried past. None of that would matter to her if they were just forward with who they were. She rubbed at her eyes. _Why am I even bothering with dating?_

  
She swiped one more time and threw her phone down onto the bed. _Enough_ she yawned, lacing her fingers together and stretching out her arms in front. Her watch caught her eye - it was midnight - sighing she flopped back onto her bed. Pillows cushioning her fall. Shutting her eyes she inhaled deeply. Her mind started drifting to the pile of coursework eyeing her from across the room. Her hand rubbed over her face, eyes slowly opening as she begrudgingly sat up again. _You’ve got 3 days to finish this Jesse_ she muttered as she dragged herself up to stand. 

**BUZZ**

A welcome distraction! Jesse scooped up her phone and the screen automatically lit up. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness as a notification sat waiting patiently on the lock screen. 

You have a new match... she scowled at the words, pressing through to the app. 

Jesse didn’t immediately remember swiping on the handsome face staring back at her, his mischievous grey eyes burning through the screen. _Who wouldn’t swipe right on him?_ She pondered as she read his profile;

I’m looking for something wild, intense, steamy, sexy, passionate, and rough (the last one is up to you.) I might not do romance and wine with candles, but I have other ways to sweep you off your feet. Want to give me a shot? 

_Ah great, an another fuckboy_ she rolled her eyes as she found her fingers already typing...

_Hi_

The dots at the bottom of her screen immediately started to bob, he was there! _Let’s see what he’s got_

_!!_

_What kind of response is this?_ she huffed. She knew he was going to be trouble. 

_??_

She hoped he would respond with some actual words, it was late and her patience was wearing thin. 

_;)_

Jesse groaned. _Why am I even entertaining this?_ But her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, she couldn’t stop them responding again. They were talking in emojis. _How old is this guy like 15?_ Her frustration started to kick in. _I need to end this._

_Starting strong Skylar ;)_

Her fingers had betrayed her once again. If she could have bitten them off in that moment she would have. 

_You must get that opening all the time_

She smiled. _Smooth_. The rising frustration simmered down and she found herself gleefully perching on the edge of her bed. 

_Yeah I render all my matches speechless_

_Damn… give me a sec, I’ll get creative_

Jesse felt her smile widen. _Who the hell was this guy?_

_Go for it_

_The thing is, you’re too cute for cheesy pick up lines_

She fell backwards onto the bed in laughter. _What the hell?_ How had this guy got her so wound up in the first instance to giggling like a schoolgirl the next. She couldn’t deny he was hot and very charming. _Maybe he’ll be worth passing some time with_. 

\---

Skylar couldn’t help but grin at her responses. He’d not had much luck on here as his reputation seemed to have preceded him. Maybe she was the one person left on campus who hadn’t heard about his antics? Maybe she had and she was into it? Either way she was gorgeous and her profile read like he was made for her;

  
Looking for someone who is different from the rest. Someone genuine and exciting and not afraid to take risks. Let’s just say maybe it is you… what are you going to do to prove it?

He mentally checked her requests off like a list; _risks, check, exciting, check, a challenge? Double check._

The conversation flowed so easy with her. She had just the right amount of sass and called him out when he was showing off. _Who the hell is this girl?_ All he knew is that he had to meet her. His charm works much better in real life after all. 

**THUD THUD THUD**

The noise came from the other side of his bedroom door. The sound of boots kicking the base of the door made the room vibrate, snapping him out of his daydream

“SKYLAR WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” the voice was terse and a little louder than he deemed necessary

“FUCK OFF CAMERON” Skylar yelled as he whipped his head round to glare through the wood.

“Just open the fucking door asshole, why’d you have to fucking mess with my shit?” Cameron whined, jiggling the door handle with each word.

Skylar sighed, he knew his flatmate wasn’t about to go away anytime soon. Cam had probably found that he had borrowed some components from his TV. He’ll just buy him a new one again. He didn't see what the issue was.

Looking back at his phone he knew he couldn’t just leave Jesse hanging 

_Talk later, gotta deal with someone_

With that he shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans and stood up. His desk chair rolled from underneath him bumping to a stop as it hit his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and rocked his head from side to side, before striding to the door to let his irate friend in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Skylar play a game of truth or dare over text.

Street light pooled through the bedroom window. Jesse could hear the laughter of her flatmates downstairs, how she wanted to join them, but she had two days to get this coursework completed and handed in. She stared at the blank paper, her pen making indents on her forehead. Her hand started to ache from the pressure of pushing the pen into her skull. She knew why she couldn’t concentrate tonight. The same reason she couldn’t concentrate all day in class. Skylar. Their brief conversation was all that it took for him to infiltrate her mind. _Who is this guy?_ _Did I dream about him?_ she thought. He had cut off the conversation so abruptly last night, _what was is his deal?_

**BUZZ**

The phone vibrated so loudly on the desk she nearly jumped out of her seat. 

She cursed herself for hoping it was Skylar. Her brother had been messaging her all day and each message he sent made her feel sick with expectation and depressingly disappointed when it wasn’t the mysterious guy she’d just met online.

_Wanna play a game?_

It was him. Returned from the dead like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t just left the conversation with an ominous message. Jesse took a deep breath as she typed.

_You gonna do this all the time?_

  
  


_Do what? Propose fun games so we can get to know each other?_

She raised an eyebrow, _Ugh this guy._ A smile caught her lips.

_Stop being so charming!_

_I can’t help it, it just happens_

_I’m still mad about you dropping off our first chat just like that_

As charming as he was, she wasn’t about to let him get away with that kind of crap

\---

Skylar smirked. She was cute when she was mad, even if it was only online. As he visualised her freckled nose all scrunched up, her lips pursed tightly he shuddered. His skin rose into goosebumps and his clothes suddenly felt two sizes too small. Shifting uncomfortably on his chair at the sensation, it wasn't something he recognised. _What the hell was that about?_ Shaking off the moment he returned his focus back to the angry beauty on the phone. She wasn’t giving in to his charm, he liked that about her. 

_Ok ok, I’m sorry for leaving you hanging mid chat._

_I just want to play a cool game with you._

He wasn’t about to lose this girl over a dumb misunderstanding. His smile grew as she accepted his apology. 

_Truth or dare?_

Even though she was into it a wave of insecurity washed over him. _Am I being childish with a game like this?_ When he typed it out it felt pretty cool, but reading it over he was unsure. Especially after her getting mad with him - he really liked what he saw, what he read from her - and he really didn’t want to fuck this up. Like everything else he does. But he just couldn’t help himself. He had to build that bravado back, _this is what she is into right?_

_And just so you know… I’ll complete any dare._

_Why the fuck did I just say that?_ _What am I? 12?_ He palmed his face, he was sweating. How has she got him like this, they’ve only been talking for one night. Despite his fears she was still into it. She picked... truth. 

_Are you flirting with anyone else on Lovelink?_

He nearly threw his phone across the room once he pressed send. _How weak do you sound now Skylar?_ _You’re not meant to care about that. She’s talking to you right now, that's all that matters….right?_ He held his breath watching her dots bounce along the bottom of his screen.

_You’re the only one…. For now_

He swore his heart stopped in that moment. He had her full attention, for now… _For now_ …. He knew that was a flirt but a part of him couldn’t help but feel a little sick with worry. Swallowing down the creeping dread he had to keep this going. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.

\---

Skylar definitely had Jesse’s attention now. _Who doesn’t like a game of truth or dare!_ She chose the safe option first, who knows what trouble he would have got her into if she had gone with a dare first. She half expected him to ask her what her bra size was or if she had ever had a threesome, but he didn’t. He just asked if she was speaking to anyone else on the app. She’d be lying if that question didn’t throw her. _This guy_ , she thought, _he knows how to keep a girl on her toes_ . It was also quite endearing, she couldn’t tell if he was curious out of insecurity or if he was trying to rise to a challenge. _How do I read you mister?_

He chose dare. Of course he did. She would have put money down on it if that was an option. Maybe he wasn’t that complex after all. She poured over his dare for a little while, part of her really wanted to see if he’d come over - she really wanted to see him in the flesh, _that’s dangerous territory for sure_ . She tapped her chin, _maybe a test. See how rebellious he really is._

_Do something crazy._

She didn’t really know what she even meant by it but expected he would be creative enough to do something crazy enough. _That was his major sell point right?_

_Give me 5 minutes_ he wrote back, and then he was gone.

Her body felt heavy. Suddenly, sending him on a vague dare didn’t seem like such a good idea. She didn’t dare move. As if moving would cause something horrible to happen. She sat perfectly still on the edge of her seat staring at her phone. This was going to be the longest 5 minutes of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of truth or dare has escalated in ways Jesse never expected.

Skylar stared out of his bedroom window. _What can I do that is crazy enough to impress her?_ He tapped his lips deep in thought. His eyes glancing up over the road leading out over the horizon, the tarmac glistened black under the street lights. A red sports car glided into a driveway at the top of the road. _Perfect._

He pulled on his hoodie and leather jacket and headed towards the front door. Creeping through his apartment he was determined to make it out of the door before Cameron was alerted. He didn’t fancy being caught in a conversation with him this evening. He had someone to impress. Cameron’s deep, dull voice could be heard filtering out of his room. He was on the phone. Skylar took this as an opportunity to leave quickly, grabbing his keys and patting his trusty screwdriver in his inside jacket pocket. As soon as the door clicked shut he flew down the stairs, his boots barely touching any of the stone steps. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it quickly. It had to be now. 

Flipping his hood up, the edges of it hanging over his face enough to hide his eyes and nose, he silently strolled up the street, hands in pockets. The house loomed into sight. The red car was sitting on the drive, goading him to get on with it. Skylar glanced up at the dark windows of the town house. All the houses along here were pretty impressive - this wasn’t a cheap area to live in - but there was something special about this house. He would often find himself admiring it’s lush green ivy walls and brightly colours flower boxes as he walked to college. The people there weren’t anything special to him; they were lecturers at the college, but he couldn’t help but be in awe of what they had. The big home, the nice cars, the 2.4 children. He shook his head, he needed to focus. He was here on business after all. 

Standing over the car he rested his hand on the bonnet. It was still warm to the touch even through his leather gloves. He let his hand glance over the wing mirror, resting it on the cold of the driver’s side window. Pulling out his screwdriver he glanced up one more time to check he wasn’t being watched. _Fuck,_ he stopped just before jamming the screwdriver into the keyhole. Jesse wanted proof of his dare. He pulled his hood down and put the tool back in his pocket. His jaw clenched as he surveyed the area for a flat surface, somewhere he could prop his phone up on. Besides this car, the drive was empty except for the mailbox and a trash can. _Trash can it is._ He pulled out his phone, turned on the camera and set it to snap a picture on timer. He gave himself 10 seconds to get back into position, he would only have one go at this. His heart began to race as the adrenaline began to pump through his veins. 

**SNAP**

Picture done, car door jimmied open. It all happened in a blur. His body shivered with excitement. This was the feeling he chased. The sensation of feeling every pump of blood into his veins. Now to start this thing and send her the proof.

\---

Jesse’s phone buzzed. Skylar was back and he had sent a picture. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at at first, her eyes drawn straight to his sharp jaw and smirking lips. Then it sank in. 

_You’re stealing a car?_

She wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling more, anger, fear, or excitement. All she knew was that this guy was trouble for sure. The way he was so nonchalant about it grated her. _Is this guy for real?_

_GIVE IT BACK_

Jesse paced the room as she typed. He said he would return it. She couldn't help but wonder how far he’d got in the car and how could he ever return it without being caught? 

_Your turn, truth or dare_

_“IS HE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?”_ she shouted, covering her mouth with her hand once she realised how loud she had got. She was cautious to let on just how furious she was considering he seemed to enjoy it last time. But she knew couldn’t hold it in for long.

_I’m reporting you to the police._

A twinge of regret pricked at her as soon as she pressed send. She didn’t want to rat him out but she hated the way he just didn’t give a shit. _He has to be better than this_. 

He begged her not to turn him in, even virtually pinky promising to return the car. Her jaw tensed. Despite her better judgement she trusted him. She could hear her parents voices ringing in her ears _“What are you doing? this guy is a waste of time”_ this wasn't the time for that. Shrugging off the voices and shaking her head to release the tension she accepted his promise.

_So... what's it going to be? T or D?_

_He is incorrigible_ , she huffed, _the sheer audacity of his ego_. But she couldn’t prevent herself going along with it all. 

_Truth._

She wasn’t about to fall into his dare trap, not after the stunt he just pulled.

_Are you even a bit tempted by the idea of danger?_

_What kind of question is that?_ Her brow furrowed in thought. She had lived such a boring steady life the idea of a bit of danger was appealing. Here she was talking to Skylar the embodiment of dangerous, and enjoying it despite the alarm bells ringing in her head. 

_Yes_

_Seems i’m exactly what you are looking for then._

_Good. I’m fun, I promise._

He wasn’t wrong. Jesse opened up her Lovelink profile. Avoiding looking at her picture, _don’t even try to judge me_ she muttered at it, she clicked to expand her ‘looking for’ blurb. 

Looking for someone who is different from the rest. Someone genuine and exciting and not afraid to take risks. Let’s just say maybe it is you… what are you going to do to prove it? 

Nope, he wasn’t wrong. But he’s not done anything to prove he’s anything more than a criminal. 

_If I go with truth this time, will you switch things up and accept a dare?_

Somehow that felt like a dare in itself. She couldn’t just say no. That’s not in the spirit of the game. Plus she was keen to get some truth out of him, her list of questions was long.

_Maybe…. Depends on the dare._

_Oh I have the perfect dare_

She found herself holding her breath again. How far would she go for this guy, dare or otherwise? Something was wrong, he didn’t message back straight away. _He’s dropped again,_ she rolled her eyes. _Is this how it's going to end every time we talk?_

_I think the police are after me_

He still had the stolen car and was texting her whilst inside it. At least he reassured her he wasn’t driving and texting at the same time. This time the anger she had felt before didn’t bubble up. Was she actually getting into the idea of high stakes danger? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up to the first date mostly from Jesse's (OC) viewpoint. Tiny bit of backstory for her.

_Well that was a shitshow, she wasn’t as impressed as expected,_ Skylar exhaled as he peeled off his jacket throwing it over the back of his chair. He slumped on to his bed exhausted from playing hide and seek with the police all night. _I gave the fucking car back, hope she’s happy with that_ . He kicked off his boots in frustration, each one landing with a heavy thud on the wooden floor. Swinging his legs up onto the bed he found himself opening Lovelink again just to look at her pictures. His favourite was the one where she was sat cross-legged on some grass - it looked like the park near the north campus with its thick green lawns and towering willow trees. She looked so happy smiling at something off to the side. He imagined that he was just out of shot making her smile like that. He thought about what it would feel like to run his hands through the messy brown waves that made up her hair. _You’re such a fuck up Skylar. First person to take interest in you and you go blow it doing bullshit like that._ The voice was loud, repeating its message as it pinged around inside his head, _you’re such a fuck up_ . He didn’t want to hear it anymore. Slapping a button on his bedside table the speakers in the corners of his room roared to life with an earth shattering boom. He knew Cameron would be hammering on the ceiling at any moment but he didn’t care. _How can I fix this?_

\---

_5am what the fuck?_ Jesse rolled over, she didn’t want to face the time or the fact she’d been restless with worry over some idiot she met online. The fear that he had been arrested because of her twisted in her gut. She didn’t want to be responsible for him getting in trouble. _But he was the one who chose to steal the car…_ she argued, _I just gave him the vaguest of dares. Not. My. Problem._ Jesse knew that was a lie, she had made it her problem by allowing him to take residence in her brain. She found herself listening to every small noise in her apartment, the fear of the police bursting through her door at any moment burning holes in her mind. _I need to sleep, please just let me sleep,_ she begged her thoughts. Trying to focus on one sound she could hear someone was in the kitchen, _must be one of the girls_. She listened to the rhythmic clinking of cutlery and glass, letting it ease her eyes closed. 

\---

The walk home from college was usually a pleasant one - she would walk through the park to get to her block, taking the time to take in the lush vistas that surrounded it - a reminder she was a world away from the dense city she called home. Today's walk felt like it was never-ending, much like how the day had dragged on longer than she could have ever imagined. Jesse was exhausted; she had managed to hand in her coursework early with her tutor eyeing it like she'd handed in a bag of trash. Not her greatest work but she had to give something in. She knew if she left it any longer it would just be worse - the block in her mind was now a brick wall and there was no way she was going to break through in time. She had to bite the bullet. The idea of getting a bad mark made her stomach churn. College was her way of getting out of joining the rest of her family in the army and she wasn’t about to end up there like her brother and her parents before him. _There was more to life than just doing what everyone else had_ , she had argued at her parents when breaking the news she wasn’t going to enlist. This was her chance to break the cycle. Her phone vibrated in her pocket stopping her in her tracks. Holding her breath and closing her eyes she slowly pulled the phone out clutching it as close to her body as she could, but just enough so that she could still see the screen. Allowing one eye to squint open as she glanced at the display. 

_Hello again_

Those words nearly took the legs from beneath her. _He lives!_ Jesse’s eyes widened. Guiding herself to a bench she exhaled. It was best she didn’t try and stand during their exchange, the excitement was building up to burst out of her.

_Skylar! Did you manage to escape from the police?_

_P.S. I can’t believe I’m asking that question_

He was fine, he wasn’t in jail, he wasn’t even caught, he had kept his promise to return the car. And despite everything he was as flirtatious as ever. She couldn’t help but to respond in kind. He was definitely different from all the other guys she had dated, he had her heart racing and her mind in a spin - she hadn’t even gone on a date with him yet! Jesse worried what kind of mess she would be if they ever did manage to meet.

The dare she was yet to complete, the dare he was yet to divulge slid back into the conversation. She sighed, _Really? He still wants to play this game?_

_What's the dare?_

_First we meet, then I tell you._

She froze... _is he finally asking me out?_ She smiled to herself catching her lip between her teeth. 

_I’m game_

Jesse knew she should have played harder to get but she was done with waiting. Meeting him in person would answer a big question for her - _am I wasting my time with him?_ Tomorrow sounded great, the sooner the better. But there was a catch, as there always seemed to be with him. 

_Skip class_

He wanted to meet in the morning which meant she would need to skip class. Something she has never done before, mostly because she’s never had any reason to. _So in order to meet I need to do myself a disservice?_ Jesse mulled it over... _what is the harm in skipping one class. It’d be like a sick day right?_

_Sounds like fun_

_It will be. I promise_

_Where are you taking me?_

_It’s a surprise_

Jesse rolled her eyes and shook her head. _No way are you surprising me mister._ The thought of his idea of a surprise made her shiver. She was already skipping class for him, the least he could do is let her know where they were headed. 

_“JESUS''_ her voice echoed across the park, clasping the phone to her chest as if someone else might see she hunched over. Skylar had sent her a picture of him sitting poolside in a pair of eye-catching red swimming trunks. Peeling the phone away from her racing heart she peeked again at the picture. She couldn’t get over how attractive he was, _he has to be a catfish_ , her face nearly touching the screen as her eyes poured over him. She wanted to be cool in her response not wanting to stroke his ego any further but her fingers betrayed her again.

_Imagine how much hotter I am in person_

His response lit a fire in her groin. He was tormenting her but she couldn’t deny him the obvious truth. He was hot. Tomorrow was going to be interesting but first she needed to find the right swimsuit, if she was going to bring one at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of build up to the first date :)

Skylar had seen this place online on some dippy local influencers social media page, he couldn't remember which one - he didn’t really care - all he knew was that the owners were out of town for a few days and the garden looked perfect for a date. _I mean it’d be a shame to let it sit empty on a scorching weekend like this_ he mused as he hopped the fence just out of shot of the security camera protecting the drive. His boots hit the grass with a soft thump, his hand planting itself flat into the soft soil. He stayed crouched down for a few seconds allowing his hand to take in the dampness of the ground. Looking around from this angle the garden looked even better than it did online. It seemed to stretch on forever. He couldn’t quite tell where the garden ended and the picturesque mountain vistas began. The pool glistened in the high sun, the heat sizzling off the stone sides. There was a sandstone tiki bar area just behind it and a soft seating area draped with plump colourful cushions between. _Oh man this will really make up for that shit with the car_ , he swept his hand through his hair and set about disabling the security cameras. 

\---

The image of him by the poolside swam around in her mind all morning as she stressed over what to wear. Jesse wanted to make sure she floored Skylar as much as he had floored her with that picture. She lamented over her wardrobe. She wanted something sexy enough it’d make him sweat but comfortable enough she wouldn’t feel awkward, she had to look hot and casual not slutty desperate. _Ugh, I don’t know why this is so difficult, I only have three swimsuits to choose from anyway s_ he huffed, pulling them from a drawer in her dresser. One was a standard black one piece she used for the gym, the other a functional racer-backed red two-piece for family beach days, and then a smaller mustard yellow string two-piece she’d worn once at the prompt of one of her friends for a pool party. She’d be lying if she just didn’t want to wear the red one, but she also knew if her friends found out she’d gone on a pool date wearing the equivalent of a crop top and granny pants they’d never let her live it down. Sighing, she put on the yellow bikini and stood in front of the mirror. _I do look better in it than I thought, I guess_ she muttered fixing one of the strings on her hip. She slid on her favourite distressed t-shirt dress for comfort, the hem reaching her mid thigh and the collar wider enough to hang off one shoulder. _That's better_ , she smiled at her reflection. Putting on a pair of sneakers she gave herself one last glance in the mirror and headed off to the address he had sent her. 

\---

He didn’t want to admit he was nervous, but Skylar was getting annoyed that his hand was going to give the game away as it shook as he mixed drinks at the bar. He looked at the clock that hung over the barback, she was due any moment. _Come on, this is just a normal date, she is just a normal person, get over yourself Skylar_ , he repeated desperately as he found himself texting her one more time. Was she actually going to skip class and turn up or was he about to get stood up, again? 

_I’m literally 5 seconds away_

_Ring the bell then_

He felt his heart stop in anticipation. 

The shrill ringing caught him off guard. The sensation was back. He felt the blood coursing through his veins again. His heartbeat speeding up. It soothed him. Taking a deep breath he strolled to the door. 

  
She stopped at the bottom of the drive and looked around. She’d never seen a home so vast. The driveway could have held another two houses in it alone. The front of the house was covered in gorgeous grey and brown stone, it looked warm and inviting, far from some of the other houses on the private street. _Is this really Skylar’s house?_ It looked like the homes she’d seen in magazines, ones with huge windows and pristine flower beds. She felt her phone vibrate in her bag, she’d found herself so enamoured with the place she had forgotten why she was there. Walking up to the front door she couldn’t help herself but to run her hand over the stone around the doorbell before she pressed it. _Here goes nothing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date! Made a few changes to how it goes in-game for dramatic and scientific purposes LOL.

The sound of the bell clattered around the house for what felt like an eternity before the door opened. Her breath hitched in her throat as Skylar opened the door. He was a lot taller than she expected, her head came up to just past his shoulder as he towered over her. Jesse tried her hardest to not look at his body, but her eyes couldn’t help but take in each well defined muscle. When she did finally manage to drag her eyes upwards she was met with that signature smirk he had in his pictures. Then she met his eyes. She felt herself combusting under his gaze, his eyes like silver lasers burning holes into her. 

“Jesse, you made it.” his voice was deep and rich with an accent she couldn’t place. She felt herself shiver as his words washed over her. 

“This house is amazing Skylar, is it yours?” she croaked out, her throat suddenly dry.

“I’m a bit too young to own a place like this, but maybe someday” he chuckled nervously as he took Jesse by the hand leading her through the house towards the backyard. 

She found herself standing in a garden she’d only ever seen in films. A mossy waterfall streamed beautiful clear water into the huge swimming pool in front of her. Colourful parasols covered the small round tables and chairs that littered the poolside. There were mountains and greenery as far as her eye could see. And just off to the side there was the most handsome man she’d ever seen, standing at a bar pouring drinks. Putting down her bag and kicking off her sneakers she sat poolside, dipping her feet into the cool water as Skylar dropped down next to her with two drinks in his hands. His shoulder brushing against hers as he steadied himself. The touch sent a shiver through her spine and down her limbs, nearly causing her to spill the drink he had offered. 

“Do I make you nervous?” he quizzed, as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Not really, do I?” 

Rather than answer Skylar raised his glass clinking it against Jesse’s, the smirk returning to his face. She couldn’t help but smile too. They sat for a little while in comfortable silence, sipping from their drinks and taking in the views from the yard. 

“This wasn’t what I was expecting” Jesse chuckled, breaking the silence. 

“What did you think I had planned?” 

“I dunno, a bank robbery” she shrugged

“I’m keeping you on your toes, that's all” he said as he placed his glass down next to him, closing his eyes and laying back on the cool stones of the poolside. 

She found herself again taking in the sights that made Skylar’s body. The way the sun glistened off the sweat around his muscles made her salivate. She clutched her cocktail glass tight with both hands fighting the urge to run a hand across his stomach. 

“Stop looking at me with those eyes, I’m trying to take things slow” she hadn’t noticed his eyes were open. Her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. Turning away and cursing herself for being so obvious she knew she had to turn this around. His ego frustrated her, and she wasn’t about to let him win this round. 

“Why take things slow?” her voice sultry as she leaned back on to her elbows, tilting her head to the side to look at him. “Thought you were all about following your heart and being reckless?”

“I am… except when it comes to you” he turned away avoiding Jesse’s gaze as he spoke. “I want to get to know you for real, and that takes time” 

Jesse eyed him for a moment, unsure if he was being sincere or was it more of his sweet-talk. 

Skylar whipped his head round to face her, his eyes narrowed “What? Am I not what you were expecting either?” his black hair falling into his eyes

Keeping her voice low she uttered “You’re even better” and in a quick movement he stood up and jumped into the cool, clear water. 

She smirked to herself as the droplets from the jump splashed over her. He was just as nervous as she was, she had won that round. 

\---

The water was a welcome relief to Skylar. He sank to the bottom of the pool with his thoughts, determined to leave the ones about kissing Jesse all over down there. As he swam back up and broke the surface he was face to face with her again, it hadn’t worked. She was looking at him with the sexiest smile he had ever seen, her hazel eyes coercing him into temptation. She grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled it over her head. He found his eyes following the hem as it dragged up her body, over her caramel skin, over her breasts, revealing a yellow bikini. His mouth watering at the thought of his hands following the path of the dress. She stood up and he was lost in the sight of her. Her hourglass figure casting an eclipse in front of the sun. He bit his lip as he watched her dive into the pool, disappearing under the ripples only to appear again near the edge. Before he knew what was happening he was next to her. 

“Yesterday you stole a car, but today you are the perfect date. What else can I expect?” she teased

“A bit of everything, this date proves I can also be romantic” he smirked

“Touché, but what makes you think this is my idea of romance?”

“Oh! Do tell what would be a better date?” he moved closer so she would feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

“Actually, this comes pretty close” 

“And what am I missing for it to be perfect?” his voice low, almost a whisper

“You’re going to have to find out on your own” her voice teased

He couldn’t help himself as his hand found its way to her face, stroking over her cheek, snaking its way round the back of her head and through her hair, pulling her towards his lips. He felt her hand land softly on his hip as their lips gently came together. She tasted like tequila and citrus, her lips soft and warm. The water around them felt like lava on his skin. Her grip on him was firmer now, pulling him towards her. He pushed her against the pool edge using his body weight to keep her from sliding under the water. With her other hand grasping at his hair, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Skylar groaned at her touch using his free hand to feel his way over her thigh, travelling up her body. The water fighting his hand at every inch till he reached just under her breast, his thumb grazing over the fabric of her bikini top. Jesse let out a short breath that gazed his cheek as he planted kisses across her jaw working his way to her neck, her hands kneading his skin every time his lips touched her. Suddenly she pushed at his shoulders. 

“What was that?” her voice panicked

“What?...Nothing” he continued to explore her neck with his mouth

“Skylar…. I think your parents are home” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra dose of nearly getting caught at the Commissioner's house

He looked up at Jesse, his lips red and swollen, his eyes glinted mischievously. Her stomach sank as the smirk travelled across his lips. “I told you this wasn’t my house” 

It took a little while for it to completely sink in as he stared at her. She hoped he was joking but there was something about the look in his eye that told her he wasn’t.

“Don’t worry I’ve disconnected the security system” he loosened his hold on her letting her sink back into the water. “This house was just going to sit empty. Who’d waste such a view over a weekend like this? No one is going to notice if we have a little fun in the yard. I’ll even make sure to tidy up afterwards” his tone was playful, this wasn’t an issue for him.

Rage began to bubble inside Jesse. She prided herself on her street smarts and here she was being blindsided into committing a crime. “Are you fucking kidding me? She pushed him again, the water making small waves around them. “Who’s house is this then?” 

“The Police Commissioners. His dumb daughter posted it on her socials. Anyway I saw this nice house and thought it’d be fun to snoop around. Only realised it was his once I had a look around inside. Plus come on, this yard is a dream right? Knew you’d love it” She wasn’t sure if it was nervous or dismissive laughter that punctuated his words.

“THE POLICE COMMISSIONERS FUCKING HOUSE!?” she tried her best to keep her voice down but his nonchalance was making her blood boil. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or turned on anymore, all she knew was that he had nearly got her in trouble. Again. “If we get arrested I am going to kill you” she jabbed her finger into his chest. 

“With kisses?” he chuckled his smirk evolving into a tightlipped smile.

“With my bare hands” she balled her fists up at her sides

“My safe word is eggplant” 

“This isn’t funny Skylar”

“Oh come on it kinda is. Also… you look cute when you’re mad” he ran his tongue across his teeth as his smile widened. 

A door slamming from within the house snapped them both out of the tense moment. Jesse turned to look back at the house, she could see some movement inside. “I think we need to get out of here”

“Yeah that’s probably a smart move. Follow me” his voice whispering over the sounds of the splashing of the water as he got out of the pool. 

She pulled herself out the pool as quietly as she could. Gathering up her bag and clothes and slipping her sneakers on quickly she turned to face where she expected to see Skylar, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Skylar?” she whispered as loud as she could, her eyes frantically searching the yard as she froze in place. He wasn’t there, there wasn’t even a trail of water to where he could have gone. She was alone. She heard the sliding doors open behind her, then voices. She had no choice but to run. Heading towards the back of the garden she ran into a hedgerow which had a fence just behind it. Squeezing between the hedge and the fence she followed it along until she hit a corner. Her body ached from the sharp branches dragging and poking along her damp and cold bare skin. She couldn’t hear the voices anymore, but didn’t want to hang around any longer. Shimmying into her dress she chucked her bag over the fence listening out for how long it took to hit the ground. Relieved when it took less than a second she hoisted herself up using the opposite fence and the hedge as leverage and dropped down the other side into another garden. Landing with a soft thud she stayed low surveying the area in front of her. Hugging the fence she had just climbed over she made her way towards a large tree which had been used to unsuccessfully fill the gap in another fence and some bushes. Jesse wriggled through the space and into a clearing, jumping in shock as someone ran passed. She’d made it to a hiking trail. Exhausted, wet, and in pain she flopped down onto the dry dirt and pulled out her phone. She had to figure how to get home from wherever she had ended up. Then she was going to unmatch with Skylar. 

\---

Skylar turned round expecting to see Jesse behind him, but there was no one. He stood still for a while hoping that maybe she was just being slow but she never turned up. _Shit!_ His heart jumped into his throat, he hoped she wasn’t caught. His stomach twisted in knots at the thought. _How have you fucked this up again? What is wrong with you?_ He had to go back for her. Putting on his clothes and backpack he headed back the way he had come. The journey back seemed much longer than it had previously. The sun was setting, casting shadows along the narrow alleyway, he was losing light fast. He hoped she would just pop up at any moment in front of him, even if she was angry with him he’d take it if it meant she was safe. Standing in front of a grotty old fence he pushed a plank of wood to the side and crawled through the gap. Staying low he edged along the fence till he could see into the yard again. It was getting dark and he couldn’t see her anywhere. _She could be inside_ his brain whirred into overdrive. He pulled out his phone with the vague hope she’d have sent him a message, but there was no message there to greet him. 

_Hey!? where are you?_

_YOU LEFT ME BEHIND ASSHOLE_

_I thought you were following me_

_I came back looking for you, but you were already gone._

Footsteps caught his attention. They were getting closer.

_CRAP, I think the Police Commissioner just saw me…_

_I don't care_

_No need to be rude_

He was happy she was safe, even if she was angry as hell. He’d have to find a way to make it up to her, but he had to put a hold on that thought. The footsteps started getting faster and louder. He looked up to see the Police Commissioner barrelling towards him. FUCK! He ran towards the gap in the fence. Throwing himself through it he landed on his side and rolled along the concrete, his leather jacket taking the impact. Scrambling to his feet he turned around to see the Commissioner exiting the gap. Skylar ran down the alley, kicking trash cans over to try and slow his pursuer. He couldn’t deny this wasn’t fun, even if the guilt of Jesse lurked at the back of his mind. Reaching the end of the alley he took a sharp left turn and disappeared into the brush that opened out onto a hiking trail. Throwing up his hood he shoved his hands in his pockets and merged with the crowds, lucky for him it was a busy night on the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New scene | After the date - later that evening. Jesse is giving Skylar the cold shoulder.

_ Hey... Are you still there? _

Skylar had been staring at his message for over an hour. He knew she had seen it. He saw her come online. He saw the bubble change colour to indicate it was opened. He saw her go offline. His stomach sank. All he wanted to do was say sorry, make her laugh, see her smile again. 

_ Did you make it home safely? _

She came online again. She read the message. And she was gone. He gripped his phone tightly in one hand as he paced the room, stopping in front of a mirror. _ Enjoy your solitude, prick. Hope you enjoy the rest of your life alone _ . Narrowing his eyes he stared at his reflection for a while. He was sick of every relationship falling apart, whether it was his love life, his friends, or his family. Usually it was their fault, they were boring or they just didn’t understand him. But this time it felt different. It wasn’t her fault. It was  _ his _ fault. She _got_ him. He had to make this up to her or she’ll be gone for good. 

\---

The water felt like a thousand needles as it hit her skin. It was as if it was deliberately trying to force its way into every little cut and scrape across her body. She winced in pain as she washed away the remnants of the day. She inhaled deeply, the steam from the shower filling her lungs, warming her insides. The scent of lavender hung in the air as she turned the water off, taking a minute to enjoy the scent as she reached for her towel. 

Jesse found herself sitting on the side of the bath, not sure how long she had been lost in her thoughts. It had been a rollercoaster of a day; a beautiful home, a perfect date with a handsome guy, a narrow escape through gardens in her swimwear, and a long journey home. She still wasn’t sure who she was more angry with - Skylar for putting her in that situation, or herself for allowing him to put her in that situation. She thought about his messages, guilt setting in for not replying.  _ No, he doesn’t deserve a response. He wasn’t even that sorry… But he did come back for you _ , she argued. She was so set on unmatching with him on the way home, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t deny that part of her enjoyed the adrenaline rush of nearly getting caught, but it would have felt a lot better if she had been given the choice to break the law. The damp air around her started to turn cold snapping her out of her thoughts. She heard shuffling in her room and a door close. Pulling on a t-shirt and some loose shorts she slowly opened the bathroom door. 

Peering inside her room she scanned the space, everything was in order except the addition of a brightly coloured candy-stripe bag that sat in the middle of her bed. She eyed it like a bomb, unsure what to do with it. Her bedroom door was open, poking her head out into the unlit hallway she yelled into the shadows; 

“HEY DID ONE OF YOU LEAVE SOMETHING ON MY BED?”

The dark of the hall was suddenly interrupted by a surge of light from an opening door “YAH, IT WAS LEFT ON THE DOORSTEP. DIDN’T SEE WHO LEFT IT. SOZ” a nasally voice floated up the hall before disappearing back into the darkness as the door clicked shut.

Jesse knew exactly who left it. Closing her door she stalked back over to her bed, lifting the bag by its thick neon yellow rope handles to examine it. It was small, about the size of one of her textbooks but was nearly weightless. It was tied at the top with a pretty rainbow ribbon, a simple white card tag with " _Jesse"_ beautifully written on it hung off one of the loops. She delicately untied the ribbon and pulled out a small teddy bear. It’s soft blue-grey fur was almost like what she would imagine touching a cloud would feel like. It had small black button eyes and a hand stitched nose which carried a downturned single stitched mouth underneath it. The teddy wore a little navy blue knitted jumper with a white  _ “I’m Sorry”  _ within a deep red heart on the front. It had a little note tucked under its arm. She unfurled the thick white paper;  _ “I mean it” _ was written in perfect black ink calligraphy.

She smiled,  _ he really sent me this?  _ She held the bear to her face enjoying the feeling of its soft fur against her cheek. It had a deep earthy scent, like the first days of autumn, just like him.

**BUZZ**

Her phone vibrated heavily on the side table. Putting the bear down carefully she leaned over and picked up the phone. There was a message from Skylar;

_ Look out of your window _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Scene | Skylar says he's sorry. Gets a little spicy.

He clapped his hands together to try and get some feeling back into them. His leather gloves were proving useless as he sat on the kerb waiting; watching the candy-striped bag as it sat patiently on the doorstep across the street. It was a quiet street, no one seemed to pay him any mind as he sat between two parked cars trying to stay out of view of the modest two storey house across from him. It was late, he worried he wasn’t too late that he’d be sat out there all night. Some of the windows had slivers of light escaping from around the curtains, so he knew someone was home. He hoped she was.  _ If no one goes in soon I’ll have to ring the damn bell _ he sighed, his impatience starting to kick in. Skylar was never good at saying sorry -  _ what was the point if they’re still going to doubt you _ \- but he wanted this to be perfect, he wanted her to forgive him, to be the one person to not doubt him.    
  
A car pulled up in front of the house blocking his view of the door. He sat still, cursing under his breath for it to move on. He watched as someone got out of the backseat, saying their goodbyes and thank yous as the car slowly drove off. The shadowy figure moved towards the house, making their way up the little wooden steps of the porch. The porch lights flicked on in an almighty blaze of yellow light illuminating the front of the house. It wasn’t her. His heart sank. He watched as they stopped next to the gift bag, stooping to scoop it up. They admired it for a few seconds before checking the tag and pushing their key into the door. They disappeared into the darkness of the hall, the porch light clicking off. 

Standing, he crept out from his hiding place and over to the side of the house. The fence was a lot shorter than him, but also not so sturdy that it wouldn't make some noise if he tried to jump it. He eyed the front windows, checking to see if any lights had gone on, if anything had changed since the arrival of who he assumed was a flatmate. Nothing, no change. He took one more look at the fence and jumped over it, staying low to the ground as it rattled with his movement. He winced as the noise subsided. He followed the concrete path round to the back, never taking his eyes off the windows. He found himself in a small patio garden littered with a couple of old sun loungers and a well used barbecue. Edging along the back fence he stopped and sat down. Not taking his eyes off the windows. He counted two on the first floor and one large glass wall on the ground floor.  _ One of these must be hers _ .

\---

_ Look out of your window?  _ Jesse stared at her phone before looking over to her window. The curtains were drawn, the only light in the room coming from the gentle glow of the bedside lamp. She looked at her phone one more time, narrowing her eyes  _ he wouldn’t be outside, would he? _ She almost didn’t want to know. Leaning over her desk that sat under the window she parted the curtains and peered out into the garden, half expecting to see him directly in front of her. There was no one there. She opened the window, a rush of cold air surrounded her sending shivers down her spine. She silently listened to the ambient noises outside, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Closing the window she turned back to her phone.   
  


\---

He saw the curtains twitch and then open. He grinned to himself as her silhouette opened the window and then closed it again. He stalked over to the wall directly beneath, careful to not trigger the patio lights. Rubbing his gloved hands together he jumped up and gripped the edge of the roof that hung over the glass wall. Hoisting himself up he steadied himself on the slanted tiles and started his shuffle his way towards her window, careful to not make too much noise. 

\---

**TAP TAP**

The noise made Jesse jump, dropping her phone on to the floor. Crouching down she picked it up, examining it for breakages, checking she hadn’t accidentally pressed send on the half finished message. 

**TAP TAP**

She turned to her window. “No. Way” she muttered. She could see his mug smirk through the darkness as he waved. 

“Are you going to let me in or what?” the window muffling his words. 

“Are you fucking crazy?!” she shouted as quietly as she could whilst motioning circles near her temples. 

She pushed open the window, cold air rushed in again, this time carrying his low chuckle into the room. 

“What the hell Skylar?!”

“What? Just wanted to make sure you got my apology” his smirk turning into a tightlipped nervous smile. 

“I did,” she said, planting her hands firmly on her hips. “it was very sweet. Thank you”

“So all is forgiven then?” he bit his bottom lip before rubbing his hands together.

“Maybe” she folded her arms and leaned on the desk. “Is this what I am to expect every time you fuck up?”

He chuckled and shrugged “Depends on how bad the fuck up is”

Jesse smiled, she couldn’t deny the gesture hadn’t quelled her anger with him. Even him turning up at her window in the middle of the night she found oddly romantic.    
“Was hoping you might invite me in you know” 

“Oh sorry” she opened the window a little wider and cleared a section of her desk so he could climb through. She furrowed her brow as she watched him enter. “How did you know where I lived?” 

\---

Skylar slid off the desk, standing tall he stretched out his limbs and examined the room. It was different to what he had expected her room to look like. On the whole it was tidy and plain with a few framed photos and a soft looking grey rug on the wooden floor. It was small and cosy. The far wall caught his eye, it was covered in posters. Not one inch of the white wall was visible. As he strode closer he noticed it wasn’t posters but drawings and sketches of buildings. “Did you do these?”

“Yeah. Just some of the things...uh… stuff...I...err” she stuttered, embarrassment in her tone.

“It’s pretty cool, you’ve got talent” he praised as rubbed the corner of one of the pictures. 

“Thanks…” she smiled “...Hey, don’t ignore the question. How did you know where I lived?”

He whipped round to face her, the light catching his eyes and making them gleam

“It’s not exactly hard to find someones address these days” 

\---

Jesse nodded, this was Skylar she was talking to. She was sure if he wanted to do something enough he could make it happen. Closing the window and the curtains she sat on the desk, her legs dangling off the side. She eyed him from her perch, his jet black hair was messy as usual, the front fighting to not fall into his eyes. His cheeks were rosy from being outside in the cold and his lips hung open as he continued to look around the room from his spot by the wall. “So what did you actually want Skylar?” 

“Ugh, what? Nothing? Just wanted to say I was sorry” her question seemed to catch him off-guard. 

“Ah okay, and you’ve said you’re sorry. So?..”

“So what?” 

“So...are you just going to stand around my room being nosy or was there something else I can help you with?”   
His lips curled back into his trademark smirk as he sauntered towards her “I can think of a few things…”

\---

His hands rested on the outside of her thighs as he stood over her. His face hovering inches from hers. Jesse found her hand floating to rest on the back of his neck. It was all he needed to close the gap. His lips softly pecking at hers until she couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. Her tongue eagerly searched for him. His hands snaking up her legs and around her back, pulling her closer. She peeled his leather jacket and hoodie away from him, the items landing with a soft thud on to the floor. Running her hands over his grey t-shirt she searched for the hem and tugged it upwards. Skylar obliged, as it went over his head and landed with his jacket. He found his own hands pulling up her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. Slightly taken aback that she was not wearing a bra he broke the kiss to stand up straight, looking over her breasts, his hands following his eyes. 

“Pierced nipples, did not expect that” he smirked as he pushed her down onto her elbows and ran his tongue across a nipple. 

Jesse tried to answer but it was no use, his caress had rendered her speechless. Her head tilted back as he sucked at her and peppered her breasts with kisses. He tugged her shorts down as his lips made their way down her torso. Completely bare before him, he parted her legs further and knelt down, his fingers tracing up and down her opening. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her clit as he spread her open and pushed a finger inside. Slowly pulling it back out and tracing her opening again. He pushed two fingers in as his mouth closed over her, his tongue teasing out moans. Her body felt like it was on fire, she tried her best to stifle her moans with her hand as he picked up the pace, his fingers and tongue working together like nothing she had felt before. She clawed through his hair and tried as hard as she could to not ride his mouth, before she found herself writhing and shaking on the desk under her own orgasm. She could feel him smiling against her as he slowly kissed his way back up her body. His face was flushed red as he grinned at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Am I forgiven now?” he asked as his hands continued to stroke her sides.

“Maybe” she smiled as she sat up and ran her hands up his chest and back down to his belt. She could feel him stiffen through his jeans as she let her mouth feel its way across his torso and her hands worked to undo his belt. She palmed his erection as he kicked off his boots before shaking off his jeans and boxers and pushing them out of the way with his foot. Jesse leant back on to her elbows again, spreading herself open in invitation. Skylar let out a deep groan as he lined himself up and pushed into her entrance stopping only once he was hilted. The pace began slowly as their lips crushed together passionately. He began to pick up speed, thrusting into her as deep as he could go, the sound of their skin meeting only slightly louder than the desk struggling to stay still. One of his hands kneaded her breasts as the other one stroked her clit, he began to thrust harder, the both of them trying their best to keep their moans low. He could feel her tighten around him, the sensation taking him to the edge. He pulled out, releasing on to her mound and torso, his hand still working her until she began to shake once more beneath him.

\---

Skylar lay on her bed whilst she was in the bathroom. Staring at the ceiling his mind took him back through the course of the day.  _ It’s certainly been a busy day _ he ruminated. His eyes feeling heavy he closed them for a little while. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick naughty drabble before we get back into the main story :)

Jesse didn’t expect to see him when she awoke. She expected the cold shivers she was feeling were from the open window he would have used to slip out of whilst she slept. She stretched out her arm to confirm her expectations, flinching when her hand connected with the warmth of another body. Her eyes shot open as she turned to face the place where her hand had fallen.  _ He’s still here! _ She could hear him snoring softly, slightly muffled by the duvet that he had wrapped around himself.  _ Of course he’s a duvet hog _ , she rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She lay still for a while listening to the sound of him breathing, taking time to enjoy the moment before she would have to wrestle the covers from him. The night before hadn’t allowed her time to put on anything before they passed out in each other's arms, the cold air was now causing goosebumps along her arms and legs. Skylar moved slightly inside his duvet cocoon, just enough to free a corner that Jesse could grab and gently tug. Loosening the roll and giving herself enough to cover her upper body. He shifted again this time turning on to his back, discarding the covers for the cool air. Jesse took the chance and tugged the rest of the duvet over herself. Sinking into the heat of the fabric she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, his scent filling her nostrils, lulling her back to sleep. 

She opened her eyes again not sure how long she had been sleeping. Looking over at Skylar he hadn’t moved since she took the duvet. Propping herself up onto her side, her eyes raked over his body causing heat to pool at her core. He was stunning as he lazily slept on his back. His chiseled jaw hung open slightly as he faced away from her, one arm hanging off the bed as the other rested on his sternum. She gently touched his mussed hair, before allowing her fingers to trace down his neck and across his chest. Taking time to memorise every dip and taut muscle as her eyes followed her hand. She reached lower, her fingers danced around his hardening cock. Wanting so desperately to stroke him she bit her lip before watching each of her fingers rub against his length. Each one working their way up to the tip before working their way down the other side. She felt him twitch beneath her palm as she closed her hand around him and began to stroke.

\---

Coerced out of sleep Skylar opened his eyes slowly. A moan fell from his lips. His hand reaching down to run through her hair as her head slowly bobbed over him. Peering down through hazy eyes he watched as she ran her tongue along his cock before taking him into her mouth.

“FUCK”

He could feel her lips tighten into a smile around him. His grip tightening into her hair as he tried not to buck into her. She took her time with him, lazily alternating between licking and sucking.

Her mouth popped as she lifted off him, turning her head to look into his eyes. He released his grip as she sat up, letting his hand slide down her body as she moved to straddle him. Her hands slid up his chest coming to rest on his shoulders as she lined herself up and guided his length inside. 

\---

  
Skylar could think of nothing else but her all day as he tried to complete the next stage in his project. She had blown his mind, as he was sure he had blown hers. Jesse was more than he had expected. She wasn't as square as he had initially thought. Far from it. And that drove him wild. He had wanted to spend the rest of the day with her - he would have happily spent the rest of the weekend with her too - but he wanted to play it cool. To leave her wanting more. He hoped she would still want to see him again. That his apology last night had made up for the shambolic date.  _ If the morning had anything to go by, then she would definitely be wanting to see me again, right? _ His heart dropped a little at the thought that maybe she’d move on now that they’d had sex.  _ I said I was going to take it slow, so much for that! Hope she doesn’t hold that against me. _ He shook the thoughts away.  _ She’s not like the others. She gets it, what I’m about _ , he argued before slapping the prosthetic hand down onto the desk and leaning back in his chair.  _ She gets me.  _


End file.
